And So We Meet
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: "Um, Hi I guess. I really don't know what to do in this type of situation.." she turns to her sister for help. The other looked thoughtful of a second, then she sighed. "You know what, I'll make this easy for all of us. My name is Summer and this is Baythory. We're your grandaughters." T for language. Title change.


*Shawn and Jules aren't dating.

The end of July 2011

Shawn started emptying drawer after drawer; putting all the things he deemed necessary -shirts, pants, underwear, Axe, pineapple scented aftershave- in a few suitcases and duffel bags. As he was packing, no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to the events of that month that helped him make his choice on doing this.

_Shawn messed up epically with Gus, doing something that might have ended their friendship. To cut a long, agonizing, fight short, he might have ruined probably Gus's most serious relationship with a GIRL in a long time. Even though Shawn told him that Jenna was trouble, no matter how beautiful a women like that was. But Gus didn't listen, calling him "an overpowering friend that had too big of an ego" and "a person who just wants his friend to spend the rest of his valuable wasted time focused on a fake psychic job instead of an irresistible Latina." _

_About a week after that, Shawn lost the longest job he's ever had. He was working The Gonzales case when he made the biggest mistake in in his career. Stephanie Gonzales, supposed wife of Miguel Gonzales -owner of the Toyota dealership in town and had been a suspected of murder in several investigations- had been murdered in the indoor swimming pool that was owned by the condo she lived in. She was found face down in the pool and the autopsy report says strangulation was the C.O.D., not that you couldn't plainly see the large purple line circling her neck. _

_Shawn's first strike was when he accused Miguel of murder by saying that he couldn't handle being bossed around by his greedy wife and had refused to sign the divorce papers (after noticing the expensive shopping bills in a folder and seeing the divorce papers on his desk), but then it was later proven he had a strong alibi for the secretary._

_Strike two was when he accidentally let a guilty suspect get away. He sort of busted in on Lassiter and Juliet's stake-out (which he did not know of) by going to the victim's brother, Jose Hernandez, and asking him a few questions that he didn't get the answers to because Jose jumped through a window and ran off. _

_Strike three was when he accused the SBPD's very own Gino Torres, explaining that Stephanie had filed a restraining order in 2007 for harassment. Chief Vick had had enough of Shawn's false assumptions and fired him. Juliet, Lassiter (naturally), and the rest of SBPD's finest (with the exception of Buzz) apparently agreed._

_When he went to ask Henry what he should do, his father told him straight up to do what he did best- run. Shawn, furious at what he had just said, got into the most heated battle with Henry, even more heated than the Jail Cell incident in '95. His father went all out too, telling him that running was what he lived for and that's all that he would do for the rest of his wasted life whenever things get tough, not to mention the nasty words he would tell Shawn in-between if Shawn ever defended his own case. _

_Three days after that, the fired pseudo psychic got a call that might have changed his life around. An opportunity to do what he does best and he'd get a badge for it. They said they had been watching his once notorious track record for 3 years and immediately took the chance once they got news from an inside guy that he was fired. They already had a big condo waiting for him in Seattle, all he needed to do was sell the deal in 336 hours (which they explained to Shawn was 2 weeks). They already informed him that he could keep beautiful black Dodge Challenger (that they mysteriously traded with his 72 Norton 750 Commando) and the Blackberry Torch (so that's why he got it in the mail) no matter what his decision was._

_Not even two days later, he had got a surprise call from a Child Service Agent from Oregon, saying that there was a beautiful 3 year old that had his last on it. Of course he couldn't refuse to take such an offer after the agent described every detail possible about his new little person, though he was a little disappointed Abigail (who he learned had died during child birth) didn't tell him he was a father that day on the docks. He was also sad to hear that Ms. Laytar Senior had passed away only two days earlier._

_Soon it had all became too much, so with no one else to turn to, Shawn call up Ms. Madeline Spencer so he could vent about his train wreck and she had gladly listened to every single word. His mother was so happy to learn about her new grandchild and said that she had to see her when she had the chance. She also didn't approve of the way Henry acted and said that he did all that he could do to help the police. When it came to the phone call, Maddy told him that she had no say in that and that he had to do what felt right. And thinking back on that day now, he felt it was a gateway to a new life. _

_He nearly cried when he called up his new responsibility two hours later. She sounded so sweet and innocent. She told Shawn that she liked to take pictures and that Grandma showed her how to play the violin. Her voice was like red velvet, sweet and it made him want to eat her up (not literately, that's cannibalism). _

Now, five days later, he was finished packing and heading toward his new car, which he had bought a mini fridge so he could keep all his food and pineapple in it for the two day travel he was going on. He had already called the people an hour ago and told them to prepare a welcome pineapple fruit basket and have his gas money ready for when he got there.

Shawn opened and closed the door, put his in the ignition, pulled out his parking spot and made his way to nearest highway. "Goodbye Santa Barbara, hello new life." Shawn muttered to himself as he turned off on the right exit. _I wonder what Lanie looks like._


End file.
